


So Desperate For A Dog, He Accidentally Kidnaps One

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Dogs, Kidnapping, M/M, partners in crime, they just both really want a dog okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: If the dog makes it into their flat on its own, is it really so bad for Dan to stall and enjoy having a dog for a little while?





	

_Based on the following tweet:_

**7th of March 2017**

It was an honest mistake really, besides was dognapping even a thing?

Both Dan and Phil loved dogs and at some point maybe they would be able to get one. Their current landlord, however, did not allow pets and they had crashed enough tiles in the kitchen and scraped camera equipment against the walls to know they should not push their luck.

Their neighbours did own the flat they lived in and they had a cute terrier that would sometimes just be chilling in the stairwell when they walked up to their flat. It was after the door that connected to the other flats and fairly closed off. Dan often suspected that they did it because the dog was muddy and they wanted it to dry off before letting it into their flat.

Neither of the boys minded one bit. It was just an excuse to interact with a dog. Dan particularly loved how Phil’s entire voice changed when he was addressing the four-legged friend. He just sounded so happy and bubbly and it always made Dan smile without fault.

One day, Dan was just sitting in the office working away on some stuff on his laptop when he heard the pattern of footsteps. It wasn’t Phil, for multiple reasons. Firstly, Dan knew the fall of Phil’s step so well that he would recognise them everywhere and secondly, it sounded way to light to be a person.

Dan tensed up for only a moment and then there was a dog standing in the doorway leading into the office. Dan let his shoulder drop. It was just their neighbour’s dog but he wondered how it had gotten into their flat. Maybe Phil or himself hadn’t closed the door properly and the dog had decided to go exploring.

He didn’t really want to get up from the sofa where he was sat rather comfortably even if he did know that he should. However, in a few quick steps and a leap the dog had climbed onto the sofa and begun to get comfortable next to him.

Dan sat frozen for a moment while the dog walked in circles and then curled up against his leg. What the hell? He decided to throw caution to the wind and then went back to working on his laptop.

Tentatively, he stroked the dog’s back gently and it didn’t seem to mind so soon his hand just found a rhythm of petting the dog. He would get up as soon as he finished with this and go return it to the owners.

Without realising, Dan had lost track of time and sudden there was something that sounded like a shuffle downstairs. He snapped his head up and looked over at the dog, which was still sleeping peacefully. How much time had passed since it had wandered in here?

“Come on, little fellow,” Dan said and got up. The terrier stretched and then followed him dutifully down the stairs. Dan gently pushed his front door open to find his neighbours looking frantically and speaking in rushed voices.

“You found him!” the woman exclaimed when she spotted the dog, who was standing at Dan’s feet and the lady scoped the dog up into her arms.

Dan made some awkward conversation where he tried he best not to mention that he’d just let the dog sleep next to him for maybe an hour. He took a big breath of relief when he finally closed to door. Had he just accidentally kidnapped a dog?

“What are you doing?” Phil asked as he walked by. “You look frantic. I heard sirens before. Do you think they’re finally coming to get you?”

Phil was joking but Dan felt his stomach sink. He’d let the owners worry because he couldn’t be bothered to get off his arse and maybe because he was enjoying “having” a dog too much to think about the consequences.

“Phil, I think I might have kidnapped our neighbour’s dog,” Dan said in a loud whisper.

“What?” Phil said, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

Dan explained what had happened and once he finished Phil only had one thing to say.

“You kidnap a dog and then keep it all to yourself, Dan? Next time, tell me instead of keeping all the dog affection to yourself! It’s rude.”

“I tell you that I’ve essentially, albeit accidentally, stolen a living creature from our neighbours that we have to live next to and instead of being mad or laughing at me, you wanted to be my accomplice?”

“I’m pretty sure one way to describe our relationship is as partners in crime, so yes, Danny boy, that’s what I’m saying,” Phil said and grinned.

“You’re impossible,” Dan said and shook his head.

“I’m not the one who stole a dog and didn’t share!”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I engage in dognapping, Phil. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one. Honestly, Dan and Phil need to get a dog. Also I stand by this is how Phil would have reacted to Dan’s accidental dognapping.
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
